Your Sick Twisted Domination
by Shadow Vixen Uchiha
Summary: Everytime Sasuke hears his parents leave the house... he knows it will be followed by a visit from his big brother, not that he minds at all.  AU 16 year old sasuke  PWP one shot.  Rated M for strong sexual content and language. WARNING!


_**So… pretty random little ItaSasu PWP one shot… I was listening to screamo music and was in a random angry mood and for some reason this is the out come…. There won't be a second chapter, its literally just mindless sex. :D**_

I don't care what your views on Uchihacest are… its only fan fiction, you HAVE been warned, so if you don't like the idea of a guy boning his little brother, feel free to turn back now.

_**Warning! This fan fiction contains graphic lemon/limes YAOI/BOY LOVE/GAY/HOMOS/INCEST! Some strong language… sorry if you find it offensive, don't like don't read. **__****_

_**Characters belong to Misashi Kishimoto not me.**__****_

[Also, this can be AU or whatever… Sasuke is like 16 and Itachi would be 22? But they still live with their parents… either way, Sasuke isn't a little boy or anything…]

ENJOY. :D

_I want your sick twisted domination…_

I heard his footsteps on the landing outside my room… the unmistakable thudding of bare feet on wood… the sound that never failed to make my heart beat faster and faster… whenever we were alone, just us two in this big lonely house, no sounds could be heard until those fateful footsteps sounded… getting louder and nearer by the second… it was only a matter of moments now. Until his arms were around me.

I fidgeted on my bed as the door creaked open a crack.  
"Little brother…" Came to soft drawling purr of my brother's voice, the ghost of his wicked smirk could be seen through the dim light of my dingy cavern that I slept in every night.

"Must you… ever time they go out?" He muttered back, a sigh escaping my lips as I pulled my t-shirt over my head in one swift motion.  
"Eager tonight, otouto?" Itachi chuckled darkly as he approached my bed, the door making a soft clicking sound as he closed it behind him.  
"It's an inevitability is it not, Itachi?" I murmured in response, smirking helplessly, getting up from the bed, approaching him through the dark room.  
His arms embraced me and in one fluid movement; I was pulled against my older brother's chest, his long slender fingers running through ebony spikes, stroking the back of my head… I'd be lying if I said it wasn't heavenly… only those fingers were permitted to touch me… anywhere, everywhere.

"Get on the bed." Itachi commanded, guiding me back to the king-sized four poster in the centre of the room. I obeyed… laying back on the linen, not taking my onyx eyes off the older male's… my heart drumming so fast like always…

"Good boy…" Itachi mocked in that heavenly, sexy tone. I quirked up an ebony eyebrow, returning the infamous Uchiha smirk as my brother loomed over me.  
"Don't patronise me brother… I'm not a little kid anymore." I grunted in response, letting out a shaky breath as his lips began to caress my exposed neck and chest, that wicked tongue lapping over one of my hard pink nipples causing an helpless breathy mewl to protrude from my already parted lips.

Itachi gave a smug chuckle, his transfixing eyes rising to meet mine. "Foolish little brother… you will always be my little kid brother…" He said, his usually flat tone doused in affection and love…

"Even when you're fucking me…big brother?" My own voice taking on a slightly younger, quieter tone than usual as I gazed up at him.  
"Of course…" Itachi replied coyly, removing my remaining clothing, his strong manly hands caressing every inch of my exposed flesh, making me shudder and pant with anticipation.

_Why do you insist on taunting me so?_

Those fingers finally reached my twitching manhood, stroking it expertly until the organ filled with blood, becoming shamefully hard in my big brother's hand.  
"You're already hard for your big brother, s'uke?" Itachi purred as he removed his own shirt.  
"Aahn… T-tachi… don't call me that." I grumbled in protest, my body already scorching with aroused heat, the sweat that had already formed on my body evaporating into nothing.  
"Hn…" My stupid, intoxicating, beautiful, fucker of a big brother replied.  
_I hate Uchiha's…_ I thought to myself as my head fell back on the pillow, breathing at the ceiling. At last I felt my brother's naked body looming over mine, gazing down at me, he released his long ebony hair from it's pony tail, causing it to cascade over his shoulders, shadowing his features, causing him to look even more incredible… god bless our gene pool…

I snapped out of my little trance when I felt Itachi's wickedly skilled fingers trailing down the inside over my thigh, ghosting one over my entrance, in response to the contact, my brother gave a shudder, a light gasp escaping my lips.  
Without further warning, said digit pushed inside my ass, instantly followed by another, scissoring instantly inside me, causing a choking moan from my chest.  
"Ahh… Tch… aren't you… even gonna… k-kiss me first." I muttered, hiding my blushing face in the pillow which I moaned into as Itachi pushed his fingers inside… beautifully deep until they reached my sweet spot, earning another mewl.

"As you wish little brother." Itachi whispered into my ear as gently as possible, his free hand trailing up my chest and neck, turning my chin so I was looking at him.  
"Look at me, Sasuke…" He said affectionately… slowly, my eyes opened, blinking at him, blushing like a school girl, as soon as our eyes met his lips were on mine, moving slowly at first before the kiss intensified, got deeper, hotter and more passionate, desperate… I mewled into my brother's mouth, causing him to groan with pleasure and slide his tongue into my mouth, lapping at my smaller muscle sucking on it a little, the free hand running through my hair, stroking it therapeutically, causing my lips to curl into the tiniest of smiles, a smile that was reserved for my brother… and only him.

"I-Itachi…" I panted into his open mouth. "Fuck me…"  
Itachi groaned with pleasure at the words and slid his fingers out, his strong arms going around my body, fragile and small in comparison.

He planted his lips to my exposed neck as my legs slid around him, gripping tightly… I buried my head into his shoulder with a whimper, just as Itachi plunged his tip into my tight entrance, followed by the remaining seven inches.

My back arched into him from the bed, biting into his shoulder with a groan as I felt every inch of the flesh penetrate me, fill me right up, hitting all the right spots.

"Ngh… little brother… you're so tight…" Itachi panted heatedly into my ear as his hips began to rock and more moans escaped my lips.

Itachi moved back a little, his eyes glazed over with pure arousal as he stared at me like I was something edible…

The thrusts became deeper and harder by the moment, Itachi's breathing was so heavy and laboured, his body twitching with arousal as he fucked me…  
I weakly began returning his movements, tensing my already tight rear end around his dick causing my brother to moan deeply, arching his back.  
I smirked and allowed my eyes to slide closed, arms falling above my head in abandon… the moans didn't stop coming as the heat and pleasure consumed my body with every beautiful thrust…  
"Aahn… T-tachi… h-harder…f-fuck…" I moaned out.  
Itachi made no hesitation to oblige, drawing his length out of me before slamming it back in right against my g-spot, my sweaty body arched off the sheets so our exposed chests smacked together as I moaned out at the ceiling, so loud it echoed through the relatively empty room.

The pleasure got to much too fast, each slam nearly sending me over the edge, Itachi's eyes never left mine as he fucked me so hard the bed bellow us began to creak in restraint, I tensed my legs around him so tight, trying to deal with the pleasure, the heals of my feet digging into my big brother's back.  
"I-I'm gonna… I'm cumming!" I whimpered, almost feeling the vulnerability flooding into my eyes.  
"Shh… s'uke… it's alright… kiss me little brother." Itachi panted out.  
I nodded shakily, and leaned up on my trembling elbows… Itachi was trembling too, obviously near his limit… as our lips connected with a smack we both moaned as climaxes took hold.  
"AAH! NII-SAN!" I cried out, tears of pleasure spilling from my scrunched eyes as euphoria sparked through my entire being and I climaxed Itachi let out a throaty groan, slamming inside me a final time, spilling his seed inside me, clutching my small form to his sweaty chest, holding me protectively as we rode out our orgasms in unison, hips rocking in time with eachother.  
"I love you… I love you so much Sasuke." He whispered, collapsing beside me as he finished cumming.  
"L-love you too…" I gasped back, clinging to him like my sad little life depended on it.

We stayed like that for a while as we got our breath back, with a squelching sound, and a gasp, Itachi pulled out of me, wiping his load from my ass gently with the duvet before sliding his arms around my twitching naked body, holding me in those big protective arms of his.

I sighed, blinking at the hot ivory skin before me. "We have to stop doing this…" I whispered, my voice scratched and hoarse after all the moaning. "Its wrong."  
"I know… but I love pleasuring you… otouto…" Itachi muttered back, pressing a kiss to my forehead.  
"Never allow anyone to touch you Sasuke… no one is worthy…"  
I slid my eyes closed, nodding feebly. "Goodnight nii-san." I breathed sleepily, pressing a shaky kiss to the exposed chest, drifting off to sleep under the protective gaze of Itachi Uchiha, my brother, six years my senior… the one whom I loved more than anyone else on this earth. Even if it was wrong, sick or weird… it was ours.

_Your sick… twisted... domination._


End file.
